1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a process, performed by image forming apparatuses, for restoring necessary data using external storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of typical image forming apparatuses include a multifunction peripheral having a plurality of functions such as a facsimile function and a network function, in addition to a printing function. In such an image forming apparatus, data, such as address book data, necessary for using various functions is registered.
An external storage can be used to register data. That is, by connecting an external storage to an image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus can read data stored in the external storage and register the data.
On the other hand, when a user uses data that the user does not want to register in the image forming apparatus, the data needs to be input every time the user uses the image forming apparatus.